banks_next_top_modelfandomcom-20200213-history
Bank's Next Top Model (cycle 1)
12 models from across the world were picked to be a part of [[Bank's Next Top Model Wiki|''Bank's Next Top Model]], Cycle 1'' and they now have the chance to win the ultimate prize package. Tyra Banks and Jay Manuel are the judges on the panel deciding their fate. Prizes: * A cover and spread in Vogue Italia. * A cover of Beauty in Vogue. * A contract with leading modeling agency IMG Models. * A $100,000 contract with CoverGirl Cosmetics. Episode Summaries Episode 1 | And So It Begins... Airdate: '''March 14, 2017 '''Episode Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YbZeCmR-Kws The models had a chance to show what they have and give a shot that would make a lasting impression on the judges. Most girls got positive reviews, however India and Magda struggled with connecting to their sets and wowing the judges. Despite a good photo, Jade was criticized for her low confidence and not believing in herself. Anaïs was awarded with best photo of the week because of her simple, yet effortless and stunning shot. However, Jade and Magda saw themselves in the bottom two. Jade was saved for potential and having a good photo, but was told to trust herself. Magda was sent home for not blowing the judges away and making a lasting impression in her photo. * Photoshoot Theme: "Show Me What You Got" * Top Photo: '''Anaïs Monory * '''Bottom two: '''Jade Cole & Magda Roman * '''Eliminated: '''Magda Roman '''Episode 2 | The Girl without the Passion Airdate: '''March 30, 2017 '''Episode Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w_WaB10QDbM The models were challenged to create a photo that centered around the theme of florals. Most of the girls impressed the judges, delivering one great shot after another, but some girls had a hard time following the brief of the shoot, including deadlines. The judges were surprisingly shocked at India's stand out performance and rise to the top. Amanda was awarded best photo of the week, with Jourdan a close second for another week. However, it was Izzy and Kari who landed in the bottom two. Kari was saved because of her past experience and her passion to continue on. Izzy was sent home due to a lack of fire to win the competition. * Photoshoot Theme: "Floral Fantasy" * Top Photo: '''Amanda Ware * '''Bottom two: '''Izzy Vessey & Kari Calhoun * '''Eliminated: '''Izzy Vessey '''Episode 3 | The Girl who was Outshined Airdate: '''June 7, 2017 '''Episode Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=By7kHFxR2es&feature=youtu.be The models had the task of representing Natural Disasters in an editorial shoot. The twist however is that they would be working 1 by 1 in a showdown to out do their partner and save themselves from elimination. Before judging commenced, Kari expressed her lackof desire to stay and was allowed to leave the competition. During panel, most of the gils delivered amazing photos. Jourdan delivered the best photo of the week but her lack of consideration for the rules dragged her to the Bottom 3. Lauren-Brie snatched her very first Best Photo, with last weeks Top Performer, Amanda, hot on her heels with Runner Up. Jade and Caroline found themselves in the Bottom 2 but it was Jade's lack of passion that ultimately sealed her fate and she was sent home, saving Caroline for another week. * Photoshoot Theme: "Natural Disasters" * Top Photo: 'Lauren-Brie Harding * '''Bottom two: '''Jade Cole & Caroline Austin * '''Eliminated: '''Jade Cole * '''Quit: '''Kari Calhoun 'Episode 4 | The Girl Who Marked Her Territory Airdate: '''June 23, 2017 '''Episode Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qz0pz5043wk The models were asked to convey bad romance through a photograph this week. Many models shocked the panel and stepped up their game, including Jourdan and Laura, and for Amanda and Chantelle, they continued to impress the judges. However it was Laura that won the best photo for her simple yet striking interpretation of the theme. Amanda once again landed a spot in the Top 2, and continued to impress the judges. Lauren-Brie was criticized for slipping from her high placement from the prior week, and Anaïs was critiqued for not sticking out from the pack. However, Caroline and India were the ones who suffered the consequences and landed in the bottom two. Caroline was told the previous week to step up her game and give the judges more, and India was told she was not sticking out and showing what she could give. In the end, Caroline's chances had run out and she was sent home over India. * Photoshoot Theme: '''"Bad Romance" * '''Top Photo: '''Laura Kirkpatrick * '''Bottom two: '''Caroline Austin & India Gants * '''Eliminated: '''Caroline Austin '''Episode 5 | The Girl Who's Colors Faded Airdate: 'August 20, 2017 '''Episode Link: '''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Epc4SH17T70&t=174s The models competed in a Colour Block editorial shoot. Some girls impressed the judges, including Chantelle and Anais, but in the end it was India who managed to outshine everyone and earn the best picture. Laura failed to impress but was saved from the bottom 2 basedon past performances. Lauren Brie and Jourdan landed in the bottom 2 for the first time, and although Jourdan had a great track record, she was sent in a shock elimination and it was Lauren Brie who was saved in an attempt to relight her fire. * '''Photoshoot Theme: '"Color Blocking" * '''Top Photo: '''India Gants * '''Bottom two: '''Jourdan Miller & Lauren-Brie Harding * '''Eliminated: '''Jourdan Miller '''Episode 6 | The Girl Who gets lost in the Jungle Airdate: 'August 30, 2017 '''Episode Link: '''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MONQmfYrAn8 The models flew all the way to Cape Town in Sotuh Africa and in an attempt to ramp up the competition, the girls competed in 2 photoshoots for the first time this season. The first shoot was a mock Nivea Campaign, in which Anais and Chantelle blew away the judges. The second shoot was an editorial of the girls Embodying Animals in the jungle. Chantelle and Laura impressed the judges immensley. At callout, Chantelle was awarded the best photo, clsoely followed by Laura and Anais. Amanda was saved from the bottom 2 despite the drop in her usual standard in photos. India and Lauren were in the bottom 2, each for the second time. In a shocking twist, India was 'Clark'd' and sent thome, saving Lauren Brie from elimination for the second time in a row. * '''Photoshoot Themes: '"Nivea Campaign" & "Embodying Animals" * '''Top Photo: '''Chantelle Winnie * '''Bottom two: '''India Gants & Lauren-Brie Harding * '''Eliminated: '''India Gants '''Episode 7 | "The Girl Who Ran Out of Chances" * Photoshoot Theme: ''' * '''Top Photo: '''None * '''Bottom three: '''Amanda Ware, Chantelle Winnie & Lauren Brie Harding * '''Eliminated: '''Lauren Brie Harding Contestants * 1 Luksas2545 was the former user representing Anaïs up until Episode 4, when pntmmaster101 replaced Luksas2545. * 2 Kari quit the competition in Episode 3 due to personal reasons. '''Contestant progress 'Photoshoot guide' * 'Episode 1 photo shoot: '''Impress us * '''Episode 2 photo shoot: '''Floral * '''Episode 3 photo shoot: '''Natural disasters * '''Episode 4 photo shoot: '''Bad romance * '''Episode 5 photo shoot: '''Color blocking * '''Episode 6 photo shoots: '''Nivea campaign; Embodying animals * '''Episode 7 photo shoots: '''Headscarf beauty shots; Forest nymphs * '''Episode 8 photo shoots: '